


A Worthy Challenge

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Armads, Gen, Múspell, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Hector's Resplendent Hero garb of Múspell.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Worthy Challenge

Hector finished adjusting the golden pauldrons at his shoulders.

He didn't care much for form over function, but even he had to admire the golden accents and the flame-orange cape that hung at his back. Not only was it good, solid, well-forged armor, it was heavier than what he was used to -- a good way to build a little extra muscle over time.

It was a kingly set. Well-made. Well-earned.

He had marched into the throne room of Múspell with Armads resting over his shoulder. The Thunder Axe craved battle and he was happy to oblige its hunger. The rumors said the Múspellian king, Surtr, was invincible in battle.

It seemed like just the kind of challenge Hector loved most.

The entire building shook as Armads and Sinmara clashed together, thunder and fire, strength and strength, fury and fury, two legendary axes set against each other.

The flames licked at his body, threatening to roast him alive in his armor. The king of Múspell only seemed to grow stronger and more fearsome as the battle raged on.

In the end, the heat, the ferocity, the power of Surtr and his axe were too much to stand against. With one fell cleave of the flaming sickle, the molten edge sheared Hector's armor from his body, the force of the blow throwing Armads from his hand.

Wounded and weary, Hector lay on the ground, looking up at the smoke-filled sky, waiting for the final blow.

The prophecy said whosoever took up Armads to do battle would die by its haft in battle. Perhaps this was his time.

And yet, the death stroke never came.

Surtr, rumored to be cruel and merciless, returned to his blazing throne without a word exchanged.

His retainers scooped Hector from the throne room like trash needing to be cleaned. He closed his eyes and let the heat exhaustion overtake him.

When he awoke hours later, his wounds had been patched, Armads had been cleaned and sharpened, and a new set of armor awaited him.

Surtr had been impressed by his boldness and his prowess. In Múspell, strength was worthy of respect, of celebration. And so, the Lycian lord was given the privelege of leaving the fire kingdom with his life and a gift:

A gift of glorious Múspellian armor, so any who crossed his path might know that Hector of Ostia crossed blades with the invincible King Surtr and had earned his favor.


End file.
